It's About Me
by peaceful village
Summary: Tired of being a pushover and being second best Sam has decided to make some changes, its about him now. And his ex is finally realizing what a mistake she made by letting him go.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing...**

Choose himself. That is what Sam was going to do. Quinn did at the beginning of the year. No being second best and losing to the Frankenteen. It was about him now. Santana had asked him out and he said no. Sure she was hot, but that was just another girl to boss him around. Well he wasn't going to take it anymore. He might be a dork sometimes, but Sam was a good guy. He broke up with the girl he loved because he cheated on him. Well he was going to show her what she was missing.

Sam showed up at school the next day his hair shorter and no longer had the Beiber cut. He had a smirk on his face as all the girls checked him out. As he walked past Quinn he smiled at her and continued walking. He felt her eyes on him, and Sam knew her mouth was hanging open. He nodded at Santana and Brittney, grinned and winked at Rachel who somehow knew what he was doing. She laughed and walked over to him.

"Nice haircut," She said.

"Thanks, trying something new out," Sam told her.

"I like it," Rachel said and then went on, "You know what will make her crazy. Come on."

"What?" Sam asked.

"Do and impression as we walk past her which will make me laugh." Rachel replied and Sam nodded. Passing Quinn again Sam did a Matthew McConaughey impression and Rachel like she said laughed and put her hand on his arm. Quinn was now glaring at them.

"I am not trying to get her back you know," Sam said as they walked. "I would just be a puppet to her. She never really cared about me. I loved her, and she didn't even care."

"She is still wearing your ring," Rachel pointed out.

"What?" Sam said shocked. He didn't know if he should ask for it back or not. So Sam just decided that if she didn't want it anymore Quinn would have to give it back to him.

"Yeah, she still wears it." Rachel repeated.

"Good for her," Sam said not knowing what else to say to that, "But it is about me now. I am not going to let anyone push me over anymore."

"That's great Sam," Rachel said, he had been a bit of a pushover and she was glad that he wasn't going to let anyone boss him around anymore.

"Watch out world," Sam said, "Sam Evans takes no prisoners."

"You are such a dork," Rachel said and Sam play shoved her.

SE

Sam walked into Glee and felt all eyes on him. He smiled like everything was normal and sat down next to Puck. He knew Quinn was sneaking glances at him, but he didn't look in her direction. Finn was glaring at Sam too because Quinn kept looking at Sam rather than at him.

"Dude, you ex keeps on staring at you," Puck said quietly.

"I know," Sam said, "Hey Puck you make girls melt just by looking at them is that something you could teach?"

"I can try Trouty Mouth." Puck said hiding his surprise.

"Just Sam actually," Sam said leaning back in his chair, "It's Sam."

SE

"Now, pretend you don't care, Trouty Mouth Jedi" Puck said as he and Sam walked up the steps to Rachel's house, "Have fun, dance with everyone. Hell even dance with her, pretend that your break-up was no big deal. Can you handle that?"

"Yeah, I can have fun." Sam said and Puck rolled his eyes.

Sam could have fun but the party wasn't fun. He was sitting in the corner talking to Mercedes and Kurt pretending not to notice Quinn. He did allow himself to catch her eye once and smile. She turned away quickly. Finally after much persuasion from Puck the alcohol was brought out and the party began. Sam was dancing with Santana right now who didn't seem to have that many hard feelings, but when she started weeping about how he wouldn't go out with her because Quinn was so pretty and smart Sam moved on. As he walked to find a new group Quinn ran into him. She had been yelling at Puck about something but Sam didn't hear.

"Hey," Sam said trying to play it cool. "Having fun?"

"Loads," Quinn said her drunkenness taking over her words, "Seeing you lick Brittney's stomach and dance with everyone but me is a whole lot of fun."

"If you wanted to dance with me you should have just asked," Sam said moving to the music.

"Do you want to dance?" Quinn found herself saying.

"Sure," Sam said with a shrug. So the former couple began to dance drunkenly. Puck noticed and nodded to Sam. Finn however was glaring at them. Didn't they break up? Sam took her hand and twirled her around before dipping her. Quinn laughed and placed her hands on his forearms to steady himself. Before they could dance again Rachel yelled out for everyone to come play spin the bottle. Sam and Quinn sat next to each other as the bottle spun around. When Sam spun it landed on Brittney. Sam smiled and leaned over and the two kissed. Sam held her head in his hand and when the kiss was over the two burst into laughter. Santana and Puck kissed, then Artie and Mercedes. When it was Quinn's turn of course the bottle landed on Sam.

"You don't have to," Sam said like it was no big deal, "I can spin again."

"No, it's okay," Quinn said and then grabbed the back of his head. Sam not being prepared for this kind of fell on top of her. One hand on the floor to keep him up and one hand in her hair the two kissed until the catcalls started, the former couple were really going at it. They broke apart Sam sat up as if everything was normal and said,

"Who's next?" Rachel spun and it landed on Blaine. Kurt seemed very happy but all Sam could think about was Quinn's leg touching his and neither of them moving away.

"Want to dance again?" Quinn asked as Blaine and Rachel began to sing.

"Sure," Sam said getting up and putting out his hand to help her up. The two danced as Rachel and Blaine sang and Quinn found herself having the most fun she ever had. Finn was looking at her but all she was focusing on was Sam's smiling face as he danced. He took her hand and spun her towards him like they had done at their duet at Sectionals. Sam was actually a really good dancer, Quinn had never noticed that before.

Soon however everyone had crashed. Sam had somehow put his head on her lap and now appeared to be sleeping. Rachel's head was on his stomach and Mercedes was resting on Rachel's knees. Brittney was dozing with Artie in his wheelchair and Mike and Tina cuddled on the couch. Puck was sitting against the wall Lauren and Santana resting on his shoulders. Kurt had taken Blaine home an hour ago and Quinn and Finn were the only two left awake.

"Want me to take you home?" Finn asked.

"I don't think I can move yet," Quinn replied to the pile of people next to her.

"Just replace your lap with a pillow," Finn suggested.

"You're right," Quinn said and Finn's eyes lit up thinking that she was leaving alone with him, "We need to head home. Turn the music on loud again." Finn nodded obviously disappointed and turned on the stereo to full volume.

"Everyone up! We have school tomorrow!" Finn yelled and there was a unanimous groan.

SE

"I feel like dying," Sam said coming up to Quinn the next day looking very hot in his sunglasses. Quinn didn't know what was going on. She cheated on him, shouldn't he hate her? Why was he acting like it was no big deal? Sam claimed to love her! I guess she didn't mean as much to him as she thought.

"Join the club, literally." Quinn said as they came up to the rest of the Glee Club all wearing sunglasses and looking as bad as they did. Artie offered them some Bloody Mary's which they all took. Sam raised his cup to Quinn's and she tapped them together before they both chugged it.

Quinn never really appreciated how handsome Sam really was. When he was in his black get-up and dark sunglasses he was easily the hottest guy in the club. Sure his mouth was huge, but that just made him a better kisser. Sam had also always knew how to make her laugh, she had really liked just being around him, and she threw it away. He even dedicated songs to her, Finn never did that. Then there was the speech and the promise ring. What the hell was wrong with her the guy was freaking perfect!

"Your drooling Baby Mama," Puck whispered in her ear from behind her.

"I am not," Quinn said crossing her arms and turned to face him.

"Fine undressing him with your eyes," Puck said and Quinn glared at him.

"He broke up with me." Quinn reminded Puck.

"Because you cheated on him," Puck said back.

"Well apparently he doesn't care," Quinn said, "He acts like nothing happened between us."

"People deal with pain in different ways," Puck informed her, "If you want him back you better put in a solid effort, you have more competition this time Baby Mama," Puck nodded over to where Sam was standing with Santana and Rachel. He was putting a comforting hand on Santana's shoulder who was still slightly weepy and making the two dark haired girls laugh. Soon Brittney and Mercedes joined them and Quinn could only watch.

**Don't ask me why I wrote this or where this is going, but do you want more?**

**5 (or more) reviews and I will write another chapter.**

**Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing…**

"Hi Quinn," Sam said as he passed her in the hall.

"Hi?" She managed to say back. Okay what was his deal? This is not the way you treat an ex, especially one who cheated on you. Finn would barley look at her after he found out about her and Puck. Puck was just still the smug ass he always has been, but you could see that he was hurt after she dumped him over the summer. To Sam it was like nothing had ever happened between them. It was really starting to annoy her. Puck advised that she should try to get Sam back because she obviously still feels something for him. Maybe she should use Finn to make Sam jealous? But that would probably just put a deeper wedge between them. No, Quinn would do what Sam was doing. Act they had never been anything more than friends. All while crushing the competition of course. That Trouty Mouth used to belong to her, and she would get it again. Quinn slammed her locker shut and followed him.

She sat next to him in Glee walked over like it was no big deal. Quinn saw the surprise in his eyes, but he quickly covered it up.

"Hey Sam," Quinn said smiling.

"Hey," Sam said with a nod and they both faced forward. They didn't notice that Finn was glaring at them hoping that lasers would come out of his eyes and remove Sam's head from his body. They also didn't see the secret smile shared between Rachel and Puck.

Something strange happened after that. They became friends. Sam and Quinn were always together laughing and joking around. Quinn helped Sam with his homework at lunch and they would go to Glee Club early sometimes because Sam was teaching Quinn how to play the guitar. So the other Glee kids would see Quinn with a guitar in her lap as Sam showed her the proper chords as they walked into the choir room. Finn however did not understand. Two weeks ago he was sure Quinn liked him and that they were a second away from getting back together and then all of a sudden she was glued to Sam again. When he asked Sam about it he only said,

"Look I don't want a girlfriend right now. If you want to be with Quinn go ahead. It really doesn't matter to me. I like our relationship now, were friends and she doesn't yell at me. I discovered I don't like girls who give me a hard time." Feeling pretty confident Finn asked her out and when he did Quinn gave him a big fat no.

"Remember when I told you the universe must be telling me something?" She had said and Finn nodded, "I think it is telling me that maybe I shouldn't have a boyfriend right now. Thank you for asking me, but no I don't want to go out with you."

SE

"Thanks for helping me with this," Sam said looking down at his Spanish homework. Quinn had neatly and clearly corrected his mistakes and he really appreciated her help. When they were a couple there was a certain amount of pressure on them, now not so much. They could just be themselves.

"Thanks for teaching me the guitar," Quinn said, "I think it will come in handy one day."

"Yeah, it is good practice for me too. I want to teach my kids you know?" Sam said looking up from his paper, "Have a real musical family."

"That's sweet Sam," Quinn couldn't help but say and Sam blushed.

"It's just a thought." Sam mumbled and went back to his paper. Quinn knew that whoever Sam married that girl would be very lucky to have a husband like him. She pictured a woman in a white dress and Quinn wanted punch a wall, or the faceless stranger. She had been lucky to have a boyfriend like him, until she blew it. Yet Quinn still wore his ring, and Sam never said a word about it.

SE

"Dude you looking like a crazy stalker freak," Puck said to Finn was the taller boy stared at Sam and Quinn who were standing in front of her locker. Sam walked away and Quinn looked after him longingly before leaning on her locker. "It is obvious she still has the hots for him."

"Then why did she kiss me?" Finn asked, "Three times."

"I don't know, man," Puck said, "But it looks like she regrets it." Puck walked away. He had someplace else to be. Finn took a deep breath and walked over to Quinn but at the same time she began to walk in the direction Sam had just left.

SE

Quinn caught up with Sam and asked him if he wanted to get coffee at the Lima Bean after school. That was new. They hung out at school, but never after anymore. That was the kind of thing couple's did. Still Sam found himself saying yes.

"Meet me by my locker after school?" Quinn said.

"Yeah sounds good," Sam said and then asked, "Did you drive here? I can give you a ride home."

"Cool, thanks." Quinn said and then made a mental note to ask Santana to drive her car home. Quinn smiled and then walked away and for the first time felt nervous before going out with a boy, even though it clearly was not a date. Still, what door did she just open?

After school Quinn looked and saw Sam leaning against her locker, talking to another girl. It was one of the Cheerios, where she used to be the captain. The girl laughed and Quinn felt like pulling all of the girl's hair out. Head held high she walked over to them.

"Hey Sam," Quinn said ignoring the other girl, "Ready?"

"Yeah, see you Angie." Sam said to the girl and she waved and walked away. "Let's go, but first I need to get something out of the locker room." Quinn nodded. As they walked she couldn't even count all the girls who were checking Sam out. She had never noticed that when they were dating. Quinn had him on a leash and he wouldn't dare look at another girl, so what was the point in caring if they were looking at him? Sam nodded at some freshmen girls who looked like they were going to faint. Quinn _had_ been dating the cutest guy in school, and with his new found confidence made him even hotter. Puck had been right, Quinn had competition now.

Quinn waited outside but as door swung open and close she saw that Sam was changing his shirt. She had forgotten about his abs, you could cut glass with them. Now Quinn might really be drooling. She bit her lip and faced forward before Sam noticed that she was looking at him.

"Just needed to change my shirt," Sam said even though she saw he had. They walked down the deserted hallways and when they turned the corner they saw a shocking sight. Puck and Rachel were making out in front of the lockers. Sam put his hand on her mouth and swung her back around the corner pressing her back to his front. He was so warm.

"Shh…" Sam whispered knowing that she was about to say something and the couple would be discovered. Sam let go of her quickly to Quinn's disappointment. She suddenly felt really cold. They quietly walked back down the hall.

"Oh my god!" Quinn said as soon as they were outside. "He looked like he was eating her!"

"What about Rachel?" Sam said, "I am pretty sure her hands were wandering up his shirt." They burst into laughter and then when they caught each other's eye it wasn't so funny anymore. Memories of their own make-out sessions flashed through their minds. Quinn couldn't take it anymore and she leaned forward and pulled Sam to her and kissed him. Her arms tightened around Sam's neck while his arms automatically circled Quinn's waist. Too soon for Quinn Sam stepped back.

"No," Sam said shaking his head. "Don't do that." Upon seeing Quinn's hurt face Sam explained, "Remember that day in the science classroom you said you didn't want to need me?"

"Yes," Quinn whispered.

"That is how I feel now," Sam told her, "You hurt me more than I have admitted, and I am not ready to go there again. The last thing I want to do is hurt you, a part of me does still love you, but I want to stay friends. At least for now."

"I get it," Quinn said becoming very interested in her flats. "I shouldn't have done that."

"Understandable, I am an incredible kisser," Sam said grinning, "Who could resist my Trouty Mouth?" Quinn laughed. Sam smiled softly and Quinn nodded. They couldn't go there, not now. Sam put his arm around her and led her to his car. Sam hid his smirk; he had seen Santana leaving the school in Quinn's car. The girl was not as subtle as she thought.

**Okay there is the next chapter. Did you like it?**

**Thanks for wanting me to continue! When I see those reviews it makes my day, and I got lost again at school, so they are diffidently a pick-me-up! **

**Thanks for the reviews! I will most likely get lost again today so please keep them coming! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing…**

"What do you want Hudson?" Quinn said to Finn referring to him by his last name trying to show him how much she did not want to talk to him. Although things seemed to back to normal with Sam after the kiss even looking at Finn reminded her of the huge mistake she made.

"Do you want to go get a coffee with me?" Finn asked ignoring her hostile tone. Sam and Quinn seemed to be getting along great as friends. Finn thought maybe he should try to do the same with her too.

"Why?" Quinn asked, "I already told you I am not interested in dating you." The halls were empty and it seemed like it was only the two of them in the hallway. Except for the blond boy who was about to turn the corner but stopped when he heard their voices.

"I don't understand," Finn said, "You kissed me, you started the whole thing. Why are you acting like it is my fault?" The boy had a point.

"It _is_ my fault," Quinn said with a sigh, "I am sorry I am taking it out on you, but I wish I could go back and not kiss you that day. Do you want to know why I kissed you?"

"Yes, I do." Finn replied.

"I was happy," Quinn told him as she put the books from her locker into her bag, "Sam made me happy, and I hurt him before he could hurt me. Now I am trying to be friends and hope he will give me another chance someday."

"Could we try and be friends and see how it goes?" Finn dared to ask.

"No I don't want to complicate things more with Sam, I cheated on him with you after all." Quinn informed him, "Try dating Rachel again." Quinn hid her smile knowing Rachel was already taken. "But knowing you, you are never satisfied with what you have." Quinn began to walk away.

"What about the fireworks?" Finn called out.

"That's nothing compared to a nuclear explosion." Quinn called back not bothering to look back. Sam came around the corner making himself known to Finn.

"Shot _down_." Sam said grinning and left a speechless Finn behind him.

SE

Knowing how she felt changed things. They hung out as before, in school and after, and never mentioned the kiss. Nor the fact that she still wore his ring on her right hand. Still Sam must have been blind not to notice that Quinn looked at him when he wasn't looking and found small excuses to touch him. He didn't really know what to do. Finn had been right, _she_ had kissed Finn. Quinn was the one who had started all of this. Why should Sam feel bad that he is not taking her into his arms like Rhett did to Scarlett in _Gone With the Wind_? Yes, Quinn had made him watch _Gone With the Wind _when they were dating and Sam would never admit how much he really liked it. But come on, Rhett Butler was badass.

"What are you thinking about?" Quinn asked.

"_Gone With the Wind,_" Sam replied. She looked at him like he was nuts, but Sam just smiled. "Want to watch it tonight?"

"Really?" Quinn asked raising her eyebrows.

"I have made you watch so many movies I think I should return the favor. Plus Rhett Butler is badass," Sam said with a shrug.

Sam had fallen asleep by the time the Civil War ended. They had been sitting on her couch with a bowl of popcorn between them. Sam's head was leaning on her shoulder and she moved it so his head was in her lap.

"I thought you weren't dating that young man anymore," Judy Fabray said coming into the living room. Judy liked Samuel a lot better than those other boys Quinn dated. The Hudson boy was kind of clueless, and that Puckerman kid got her daughter pregnant. Samuel was always considerate and really good to Quinnie. Plus he went to their church, and that was really all it took for her. Judy had been disappointed when her daughter informed her of their break-up.

"We are just friends Mom," Quinn said stopping herself from stroking Sam's hair, "I actually convinced him to watch _Gone With the Wind_ with me, but we are only two friends hanging out." Judy smiled. Only a special boy would sit through that movie.

"I am glad you are "hanging out" with Samuel again," Judy said, "I always thought he was really good for you." Judy left the room.

"He is," Quinn whispered.

SE

"Hello Finn," Quinn said sitting next to him at Glee.

"Hi," Finn said a little confused as to why she was talking to him after she had shot him down in a major way a week ago.

"I was wondering if you wanted to run for Prom King and Queen with me." Quinn asked.

"Why didn't you ask Sam?" Finn asked instead of answering.

"Sam doesn't want to," Quinn informed him. Sam had said he didn't need a crown to prove that people like him, and his popularity had definitely gone up since he changed his look and attitude. Sam understood that it was important to her. She was Lucy Caboosey after all. A secret he promised to take to his grave.

"So I am just your second pick," Finn said and Quinn rolled her eyes. If Sam wanted to run there wasn't a doubt in her mind he would win over Finn, but he didn't, so Finn was her only choice.

"Do you want to or not?" Quinn said annoyed.

"Sure." Finn said. Maybe this could be his shot. Everyone knew the Prom King and Queen were meant to be together, maybe Quinn would finally see that.

"Great," Quinn got up and sat next to Sam and Santana.

"Okay everyone getting geared up for Regionals!" Mr. Schue said coming into the classroom and the club cheered.

"I still think we should do original songs." Rachel said.

"I agree," Quinn said backing her up, "It would give us an edge on the completion."

"I am with Razz and Baby Mama," Puck agreed, "We could totally rock that."

"Razz?" Santana said and everyone looked at Puck.

"Rachel Berry, Raspberry, Razz?" Puck said and then when they continued to stare, "What are you stupid? It totally fits."

"Since when do you call Rachel, Raspberry? Oh sorry, Razz?" Mercedes asked.

"Since my tongue was down her throat and the fact that she wears raspberry lip gloss," Puck informed them.

"Noah!" Rachel exclaimed her cheeks turning red. He had just blown their secret, and not in the way she had planned to tell everyone.

"Sorry Razz, it just slipped out," Puck said not looking sorry at all.

"What is going on?" Finn asked through clenched teeth.

"Noah and I have been seeing each other in a social way for some time now," Rachel told the club and then looked at Finn, "Someone wanted to kiss me on Valentine's Day."

"Wow Frankenteen," Santana said smirking at the tall boy, "Sucks to be you. You like a girl who is hung up on Trouty Mouth, and your backup is getting busy with Puckerman."

"Enough," Mr. Schue said getting the classes attention, "Rachel why don't you work on your song, and Quinn could you help her?"

"Sure." Quinn said and then girls walked out.

SE

"I have been writing something actually," Quinn admitted when they got to the auditorium, "It is just some lyrics, it doesn't have a melody or anything."

"What are the lyrics?" Rachel asked interested in what Quinn had come up with.

"I think that you can guess who it is about, but here it goes." Quinn took out a sheet of lined paper and began to speak.

_What have I done  
>I wish I could run away from this ship going under<br>Just trying to help_

_Hurt everyone else__  
><em>_Now I feel the weight of the world is, on my shoulders…_

"Wow," Rachel said after Quinn was done reciting the lyrics like a poem, which in a way it was.

"Think you can add music to it?" Quinn asked.

"Yes, of course," Rachel said, "Are you sure you want me to sing it? We have never been on the best of terms; do you really want me to sing your song?"

"You are the only one who can do it justice," Quinn said and she meant it. No one could belt it out like Rachel. "Sam has advised me to be nicer to people if I want to be Prom Queen."

"You have my vote, and I will only sing it if you sing back up," Rachel said with a smile.

"Sounds good," Quinn said and then to her shock asked, "Want to go get a coffee and talk about it some more?" Rachel's eyes went wide but she recovered and said,

"I'd love too."

SE

As they walked to the door they saw Sam sitting with that Cheerio Angie from the window. Quinn stopped in her tracks. What? He was on a date? That bastard! Everyone comes here and everyone would see him out with another girl. She would be the laugh riot of the whole school! Quinn grabbed Rachel and they hid so Sam couldn't see them. Sam and Angie got up and he gave her a hug.

"Come on," Quinn said opening the door and nearly hitting Angie.

"Oh hey guys," Sam said smiling and coming up to them.

"On a date Sam?" Rachel said, god bless her, asking the question Quinn was dying to know but might seem jealous if she asked.

"Angie asked me out and I felt bad saying no," Sam told them, "I told her I didn't want a girlfriend and that we could be friends but at the moment I am flying solo. Well, except for Prom of course." Sam smiled at Quinn.

"You and Quinn are going together?" Rachel asked trying to keep a smirk from forming.

"Yeah, I asked her in…November?" Sam said narrowing his eyes as if trying to remember.

"Something like that." Quinn said trying to hide her excitement at the thought of going with Sam.

"We should all go together," Rachel suggested, "You two and me and Noah, come on it will be so much fun." Quinn and Sam looked at each other.

"Sure," Sam said and Quinn nodded. Sam excused himself he had to go pick up his little sister from a friend's house.

SE

Sam got three 911 texts on a row. The first was from Rachel asking him politely to come to the choir room, the second Quinn saying she needed him, and Puck texted him to get his ass over to the choir room before he made him swallow himself. Sam walked into the room and saw Quinn, Puck, and Rachel facing forward their eyes blank. They looked possessed.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked. Rachel snapped out of it first.

"We all got an invitation to Beth's birthday party," Rachel told him, "It is not that surprising I suppose, Beth legally is my sister and their biological daughter."

"Holy crap." Sam said. Quinn still faced forward put held her hand out and Sam went over and took it. Sitting next to her he asked them, "Do you want to go?"

"Yes." Puck said firmly.

"Yes." Rachel said.

"No." Quinn said. All heads turned to Quinn.

"Beth has my genes," Quinn said explaining herself, "But she isn't my daughter. We gave her to Shelby because it is what's best for her. I don't want to meet Beth and have her get confused as to why we aren't raising her."

"I am going," Puck said, "I really don't care, I want to see my daughter."

"She isn't your daughter Puck!" Quinn yelled, "She is Shelby's! We might have brought her into this world but that is it. Beth isn't ours."

"I always wanted her you were the one that gave her away!" Puck yelled back. Rachel put her hand on his chest to try and calm him down.

"I was not ready to be a mother and you are naive to think you are ready to be a father!" Quinn yelled standing up, "It's nice to daydream about what it would have been like to keep her, but it is just a dream."

"You never wanted her!" Puck shouted getting up too, "You lied about who the fucking father was! You were going to let Hudson raise her with you, but never with me! Hell I bet if you had Evans baby you would be over fucking joyed!" Quinn opened her mouth to say something but Sam cut her off.

"Okay enough of that," Sam said managing to be heard over all the screaming. "My ears are going to bleed. Listen what is done is done." Sam turned to Puck, "Quinn's right she isn't your daughter..." Puck walked towards him as if he wanted to hit Sam but Rachel stopped him. "…anymore. But if I were you I would want to meet the gift I gave to someone. Shelby couldn't have any more kids, and she really wanted baby. You gave someone the best gift in the world, don't fight about that."

"Sam's right," Rachel said, "Beth was a gift and I want to meet her, and I think you do too Quinn. Don't think of her as your daughter exactly, be like me, and think of her as your baby sister. You love her, bring her gifts, spend time with her, but don't take her home at night. Don't you want to meet your sister Quinn?"

"Yes," Quinn whispered, "When you put it like that I would really like to see her."

SE

Quinn was shaking slightly. Rachel had made the call telling Shelby that they were coming and would she mind of they brought someone else? The four were now in front of a pretty house afraid to knock on the door. For Rachel it was seeing her mother again, and for Puck and Quinn it was seeing the baby they gave up to someone who could raise her better.

"Come on aren't you a little excited?" Sam asked and finally got a smile out of them. Sam rang the bell and a moment later Shelby answered the door.

"Come in!" She said ushering them inside, "I am glad you came." Rachel hugged Shelby tightly. All this talk of mothers and gifts had hit hard with her too. Shelby closed her eyes and hugged her back.

"Hi Mom," Rachel said the "Mom" slipping out before she could stop herself. Shelby just smiled.

"Everyone is outside." Shelby said and Rachel holding Puck's hand firmly in her own followed her mother. Quinn however was not moving and her eyes were red.

"You did the best thing for your baby." Sam whispered in her ear and gave her a hug before walking into the backyard his arm around her shoulders.

Quinn saw her right away. She was wearing a birthday girl hat on her head, but Beth's eyes were identical to her own. Beth had Puck's dark hair and you could tell she was a trouble maker.

"She looks like you," Sam said and Quinn nodded. A smile was forming on her face. She was done being sad, this was a happy time. Puck picked Beth up and Rachel was playing with her hands and toes. Quinn and Sam walked over to them.

"I know you will be an excellent performer." Rachel told the one year old, "You have very musical genes. Noah here is very talented, and Quinn has a very pretty voice. I want to be watching you at your Nationals Competition and yelling out "That is my sister!" during your solo."

"Razz will you wait till she is at least talking in full sentences?" Puck said but he was smiling.

"She does have a great set of lungs," Shelby commented hooking her arm through Rachel's, "Keeps me up at night. Quinn come on over." Puck handed Beth to Quinn and she held her awkwardly in front of her. Sam had his hand over his mouth trying not to laugh.

"What?" Quinn asked him and didn't really know what to do with the staring baby in her arms. Puck made it seem so easy.

"You are a natural," Sam said teasing her about the uncomfortable look on her face.

"Hush, why don't you hold her?" Quinn said and Sam took her. Sam smiled at the baby who cooed in return.

"You're as pretty as princess, aren't you?" Sam said in a baby voice and Beth giggled as Sam bounced her up and down. Everyone was staring at him with mouths open. "What? I have a little sister."

Quinn gave Beth her gold cross. The one her mother gave her when she was young. She knew Puck was Jewish and so was Shelby, but it was very special to her and Quinn wanted Beth to have it. The first thing Beth did was put it in her mouth and Quinn pulled it out before Beth could choke. It was a good day and they were all really glad they went. Rachel and Shelby talked for hours and she was very surprised to find out Rachel was dating Puck. That meant the boy had fathered one of her daughters and was dating the other. There was a reality show in there somewhere.

Puck and Quinn played with Beth and as the day went on they knew they made the right choice. Beth was happy here, and she loved Shelby and Shelby loved her. Rachel had been right. It was awesome to play with her and bring Beth things, and they loved her very much, but they gave her back at the end of the day knowing that they couldn't take care of her the way she deserved.

"Thanks for coming with me," Quinn said as Sam stopped the car in front of her house.

"I'm here for you Quinn, you know that." Sam said and Quinn leaned over and kissed his cheek. Giving his hand a quick squeeze she went inside. It had been a good day.

**There is the next chapter hope you like it.**

**I don't really know what to do with Finn. Any ideas? **

**Thanks for reading and revie****wing! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing…**

"You nervous?" Sam asked as they waited backstage. Quinn was singing backup to Rachel's solo. It was a great song, Rachel and Quinn had a lot of talent.

"Not so much," Quinn replied, "I got over my fear of going into labor after a performance."

"You're going to be amazing," Sam told her, "You look beautiful." Quinn smiled at him and they hugged before she went onstage with Brittney to sing with Rachel.

_What have I done__  
>I wish I could run away from this ship going under<em>_  
>Just trying to help<em>_  
>Hurt everyone else<em>_  
>Now I feel the weight of the world is, on my shoulders<em>

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough  
>And all that you touch tumbles down <em>

"Wow this song is really good," Mike said, "And Rachel wrote this?"

"No, Quinn did." Tina said.

_'Cause my best intentions _

_Keep making a mess of things _

_I just wanna fix it somehow  
>But how many times will it take?<br>Oh how many times will it take for me  
>To get it right<br>To get it right_

_Can I start again  
>With my faith shaken<em>

_Cause I can't go back and undo this_

_I just have to stay  
>And face my mistakes <em>

Quinn glanced to the wings to see if she could see Sam, but it was too dark.

_But if I get stronger and wiser I'll get through this _

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough  
>And all that you touch tumbles down <em>

_Cause my best intentions  
>Keep making a mess of things <em>

_I just wanna fix it somehow _

"I guess we all know who it is about," Mercedes commented. The small group nodded. Sam was standing behind them and overheard their conversation. Quinn wrote this? About him? This isn't how he felt about her, she was always good enough. Was he being too hard on her? Sam loved Quinn that he knew, but he wasn't sure if he was ready to go there again with her yet.

_But how many times will it take?  
>Oh how many times will it take for me<br>To get it right_

_So I throw up my fist  
>Throw a punch in the air<br>And accept the truth  
>That sometimes life isn't fair<em>

_I'll send out a wish yeah I'll send up a prayer_

_And finally someone will see  
>How much I care!<em>

Rachel belted out the last note and they took their cues to enter. Sam took his place next to Quinn and gave her a quick grin before they began singing. He knew she cared and he needed to tell her that. After throwing the slushes of confetti into the audience after the last song Sam put his arm around Quinn and held her to him. As they listened to the applause he kissed her on the head and she turned and grinned at him. Rachel was hugging Finn who was closer to her then Puck, but she looked over and smiled at her boyfriend. When the curtains closed Rachel let go of Finn to run over and hug Puck.

"You were awesome!" Puck told her.

"That was an amazing song Quinn," Sam said to her as everyone hugged and cheered around them. He hugged her again and they stayed like that till they were told to get off the stage.

The bus ride back was awkward. Quinn had laid all her feelings out with that song and Sam didn't really know what to do. Quinn had made the same vow as him in the beginning of the year, but she had given in for Sam. Shouldn't he give in for her? Why did she have to write that song? Why did she have to kiss Finn? Three times? He loved the way things were between them now. Being friends with Quinn was amazing. They had so much more fun together then when they were a couple. What if they screwed it up again? Sam would lose his best friend. He didn't want to lose her.

Rachel and Puck were sitting across from them and Puck was actually listening to her. They looked happy. Sam finally allowed himself to look at Quinn sitting next to him and she was looking at him. Sam smiled softly and Quinn said nothing but laid her head on his shoulder. That was enough for now.

SE

"It's the chase," Sam told Puck, "She only wanted to get back together with me after I broke up with her. I am probably the only guy who has ever said no to her. Quinn probably just has something to prove. If I give in and get back together with her the second she gets bored she will run into Frankenteen's arms. Where will that leave me?"

"Don't give in then dude," Puck advised, "Thank her for writing the mushy "I am so in love with you and want everyone to know" song but tell her you're not ready or some shit like that."

"I need to know she is serious," Sam said talking mostly to himself. "I need to know that Quinn really wants me, or is it just the fact that she can't have me."

After his talk with Puck, Sam went to find Quinn. He had to tell her that he knew the song was about him, but he didn't want to be with her yet. The wound was still too fresh. Sam found her talking to Rachel and Mercedes.

"Can I talk to you?" Sam asked and Quinn nodded. He didn't notice Rachel wink at Quinn and Mercedes grinning. They walked out of earshot to the two girls, but Sam could feel their eyes on them.

"What's up?" Quinn said.

"Was the song about me?" Sam asked he wanted to make doubly sure before he said what he was about to say.

"Yes, but I thought you knew that." Quinn replied.

"I love you, I do," Sam said and then went on, "But I don't trust you."

"Oh," Quinn said softly. He had said those wonderful three little words followed by four awful ones.

"I want to trust you," Sam continued, "But I can't be in a relationship with a person I don't trust." Sam felt awful seeing the hurt look on Quinn's face but it needed to said, "Trust can be earned again, but it takes time."

"I understand," Quinn said looking at her feet

"You're my best friend Quinn," Sam said putting his hands on her shoulders making her look at him, "Nothing changes that, and that was an amazing song. I'll talk to you later." Quinn nodded. Sam kissed her on the forehead and walked back over to Puck. Quinn made her way back to Rachel and Mercedes.

"What happened?" Rachel asked before Quinn could sit down.

"He loves me, but he doesn't trust me," Quinn told them, "Sam said he can't be in a relationship with someone he doesn't trust. Which I can understand, I guess."

"Quinn, I'm sorry," Rachel said and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Sam said trust can be earned and that I am his best friend," Quinn said, "I just have to keep trying to prove it to him."

"Quinn?" Mercedes said.

"Yeah?" Quinn said.

"How many times has Sam said he loved you?" She asked. Quinn had to think about it.

_I think I love you._

_A part of me does still love you._

_I love you, but I don't trust you._

"Three times I guess," Quinn replied, as many times as she kissed Finn.

"Have you ever told Sam that you love him?" Mercedes asked. No, Quinn realized she had never said that to him. After all this time Quinn had never told Sam she loved him, and she did. More than she had ever loved anyone.

"No," Quinn said shock all over her face, "No I haven't."

"If you want to him to trust you, I would start by telling him stright up how you feel, not hiding behind a song." Mercedes told her. She was right, the truth was always a good place to start.

**Okay, I hoped you like it. I didn't want them to get together quite yet, Quinn still has to work for it.**

**I will update when I get five reviews, I want to know if anyone is still reading and liking this fic…**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. **

**I did not get lost once today! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing…**

**This chapter has a lot of song lyrics, just a warning. **

Quinn found Sam in the choir room. She stood in the door way for a while listening to him sing _Jar of Hearts_. That was a slap in the face more than anything, but singing was a good way to get feelings out.

…_ice inside your soul  
>So don't come back for me<br>Who do you think you are?_

Quinn must have dazed out for a minute because Sam was singing the chorus now, which hurt. She knew this was about her. _  
><em>

_And who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>So don't come back for me  
>Who do you think you are?<em>

Taking a deep breath Quinn walked into the classroom and began to sing with him. At first Sam was startled, but he kept singing.

_It took so long just to feel alright  
>Remember how to put back the light in my eyes<br>I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed  
>'Cause you broke all your promises<br>And now you're back  
>You don't get to get me back<em>

They sang out the rest of the song together. Sam was playing the guitar, and Quinn was standing in front of him. _  
><em>

_Who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>Don't come back for me  
>Don't come back at all<em>

_Who do you think you are?_

Sam strummed the last note on the guitar. The air was awkward and Sam rubbed the back of his neck not quite knowing what to do.

"We do sound awesome together," Quinn said breaking the silence, "But I got something I want to sing too." Quinn walked over to where the interments were and picked up a guitar. She dragged a stool over so she was sitting next to Sam.

_I'm so glad you made time to see me.  
>How's life? Tell me how's your family.<br>I haven't seen them in a while.  
>You've been good, busier than ever,<br>We small talk, work and the weather,  
>Your guard is up and I know why.<br>Because the last time you saw me  
>Is still burned in the back of your mind.<br>You gave me roses and I left them there to die._

Sam shook his head when he realized what song she was singing, "I can't believe you are actually singing this song." Sam said and Quinn just grinned and continued to sing. Sam sighed and then and playing with her.

_So this is me swallowing my pride,  
>Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night,"<br>And I go back to December all the time.  
>It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you.<br>Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.  
>I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.<br>I go back to December all the time._

Someone else walked past the choir room when she heard someone singing a song by her favorite artiest. Angie looked into the classroom and saw her crush and Quinn singing together. Quinn obviously wanted Sam back. She was practically begging him by singing this song. Angie narrowed her eyes. This called for some desperate measures, Quinn lost him, and Angie would make sure she didn't get Sam back. 

_These days I haven't been sleeping,_  
><em>Staying up, playing back myself leavin'.<em>  
><em>When your birthday passed and I didn't call.<em>  
><em>And I think about summer, all the beautiful times,<em>  
><em>I watched you laughing from the passenger side.<em>  
><em>Realized that I loved you in the fall.<em>

_And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind_  
><em>You gave me all your love and all I gave you was "Goodbye".<em>

Sam and Quinn were now in front of the Glee Club both playing the guitar as Quinn sang and Sam jumped in on the chorus. The whole club sat in awe as Quinn sang such a personal song to Sam in front of everyone, and no one had ever heard her play before. Sam was really opening her up and Quinn didn't seem as afraid to express how she felt anymore.

_So this is me swallowing my pride  
>Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."<br>And I go back to December all the time.  
>It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,<br>Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.  
>I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind<br>I go back to December all the time._

December had been a good month for them. Their relationship had never been so stable. Quinn was wearing the promise ring and letting Sam kiss her in public. A month later she broke his heart. Now she was doing anything to get it back. Quinn wasn't going to let them turn out to be these two sad songs, but it helped to sing them. Get every bad emotion out so only good ones can remain. 

_I miss your tanned skin, your sweet smile,_  
><em>So good to me, so right<em>  
><em>And how you held me in your arms that September night -<em>  
><em>The first time you ever saw me cry.<em>

Puck put his arm around Rachel and the two grinned at each other. Mike and Tina snuggled closer, and Santana and Brittney looked at each other. Finn kept alternating from looking at Quinn and Rachel. 

_Maybe this is wishful thinking,_  
><em>Probably mindless dreaming,<em>  
><em>But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right.<em>

_I'd go back in time and change it but I can't._  
><em>So if the chain is on your door I understand.<em>

Sam and Quinn sang the chorus only looking at each other. They sang the last verse softly. 

_I go back to December all the time._

The whole club began to clap and Sam took Quinn's hand and they bowed. Sam put his arm around her and kissed her head like he had at Regionals.

"Wow," Mr. Schue said, "That was amazing, Quinn you have come a long way with the guitar, I am impressed. This actually gave me some inspiration. I can't believe I am going to say this but your assignment for this week is to sing a Taylor Swift song best describing how you are feeling right now. Don't be afraid to be honest."

"Wait what?" Puck said and put his hands up, "No, no I am not singing Swifty."

"Fine, anyone who wants to," Mr. Schue said knowing that making the boys sing a Swift song might be a little much. Rachel however was bouncing around in her seat and Puck rolled his eyes.

SE

Santana went first singing _Haunted_ and rocked it. No one really knew who she was singing too, maybe she was singing to herself. She seemed to be struggling with herself more than anything. Quinn made a note to talk to her later. That was the other relationship she wanted back.

You could tell Puck was nervous when it was Rachel's turn. Who knows what song she would sing? Sam and Quinn bet it was going to be _Love Story_ or _Enchanted_. You know, one of the really cheesy Swift songs. They should have known better.

_He is sensible and so incredible  
>And all my single friends are jealous<br>He says everything I need to hear and it's like  
>I couldn't ask for anything better<em>

Rachel was glancing over at Finn and Quinn could tell Puck didn't like it. Well he had never heard this song before.

_He opens up my door and I get into his car  
>And he says, you look beautiful tonight<br>And I feel perfectly fine_

Rachel pretended to open a door, and patted her face when she sang beautiful. Rachel grinned when she got to the chorus and went and sang in front of Puck letting him know who she loved, and who this song was really for. Quinn was happy for them, just wished she and Sam could be like that again.

_But I've been screamin' and fightin'  
>And kissin' in the rain<br>And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name  
>You're so in love that you act insane<br>And that's the way I loved you_

_Breakin' down and comin' undone_  
><em>It's a roller-coaster kinda rush<em>  
><em>And I never knew I could feel that much<em>  
><em>And that's the way I loved you<em>

Puck seemed to get it now because he was smiling in a way none of them had ever seen before and clapping along with the song. Sam and Quinn looked at each other big grins on their faces. Rachel stood up straight with her hands behind her back and began to sing about the "Sensible Boy" and then went back into "Bad Boy" as she danced and sang around the classroom. Quinn smiled at Puck's face because it occurred to her that no one had ever sung to him before, not like this. He had sung for Rachel and herself, but no one had for him. Finn was frowning the entire time because this was basically a call out to how much more she liked Puck then him.

She found her way back to Puck and she ended with…

_…and that's the way I loved you_  
><em>I never knew I could feel that much<em>  
><em>And that's the way I love you.<em>

Rachel had changed the last verse to say I _love_ you rather then I_ loved_ you. Puck's eyes went wide and Rachel smiled and sat down next to him. Sam pulled Quinn close to him. Quinn glanced back at Finn who was looking really down, like all his hope was lost. Quinn turned away before Finn caught her looking at him. She didn't want to encourage him, but she felt bad for him. Finn had let them go, and now had to watch them be in love with other people.

"That was pretty intense class," Sam said after school as he and Quinn walked to his car.

"Sam?" Quinn said.

"Yeah?" Sam said searching for his keys.

"I love you," Quinn said and Sam dropped his keys. "I am not hiding behind a song anymore. I might not have realized how much I loved you until I lost you, but I do. More than I have loved anyone." Sam didn't say anything for a long time and Quinn got nervous. Should she not have said anything? Well that was the last time she was listening to Rachel and Mercedes.

"Iloveyoutoo," Sam said so fast he almost made it one word. Quinn laughed and Sam pulled her into a hug and rested his cheek on her head. Rachel and Puck who were watching a couple cars over knocked knuckles. Sam and Quinn broke apart. Sam leaned his head down and rubbed their noses together before opening the door for her.

**Did you like it?**

**Sorry about all the lyrics and some of them are cut off. **_**Back to December **_**is the most overused song with the couple, hence Sam's reaction. They have never sung it together I don't think.**

**I was listening to it and on the chorus there is a male voice singing back up and I wanted to show her progress with the guitar. **

**It wasn't much of a chapter, but they said "I love you." I am in a big Puckleberry phase right now so I added them in. What is Angie up to? **

**I don't know what to do about Finn, just leave him on the sidelines. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing…**

"We went from being in a relationship to breaking up to being friends and now a secret relationship?" Quinn said trying to wrap her head around everything. They were hanging out in Quinn's room discussing what to do next.

"I don't want everyone to know quite yet," Sam said, "You know everyone will make a big deal out of it. Do you really want to deal with all the comments? Or have Finn down our necks even more?"

"I guess not," Quinn said.

"Prom we will put everything out in the open until then we will have to sneak around which is a lot sexier if you ask me." Sam said and Quinn couldn't help but smile. The old Sam never would have said something as suggestive as this. It was kind of hot. Just like when Sam got that black eye. She had been attracted to Puck for a reason; she did like the tough guy. Lucky for her Sam was a good sweet guy, but there was an edge to him she hadn't seen before.

Quinn also knew now it wasn't about Sam keeping her this time. Now Quinn had to find a way to hold onto Sam, dress up as Cat Woman if she had too. So if this was how he wanted to play things for a while so be it.

"Can we just make out now?" Quinn said and Sam grinned before pulling her to him.

SE

Quinn was leaning against her locker with Sam standing in front of her his hand on the wall next to her head. She laughed and touched his chest. Finn watched with narrowed eyes. Something changed between them, that he knew. They weren't holding hands or kissing so they weren't back together, but something happened.

"Hurts doesn't it?" A voice said next to him. Finn looked down and a dark haired Cheerio was standing next to him. She looked familiar her name was Abigail, Angela, something. "Seeing the person you like in love with someone else."

"Why do you care?" Finn asked and the girl faced him.

"I want Sam, you want Quinn," She said, "You obviously have tried and failed to get her back, but with my help you might actually succeed."

"What do you suggest?" Finn said and the girl smirked.

"I'm Angie," The girl said and then took his hand, "We have some plotting to do."

SE

Quinn felt a hand grab her and drag her into the janitor's closet. Sam grinned and kissed her. Quinn automatically kissed back. She really did like this daring Sam, and he kept his promise and never pressured to do anything more than kiss.

"You can't give me a hickey," Quinn said as Sam kissed her neck, "That would be a dead giveaway. Your hickeys are huge."

"Fine," Sam said and leaned his forehead against hers, "Hi."

"Hi," Quinn said back, "Did you have fun on your date last night?"

"Playing video games with Puck is hardly a date," Sam mumbled, "Besides we spent the entire night going from playing, to eating, to texting you and Rachel. After that we passed out and his Mom made us breakfast."

"So you had a sleepover?" Quinn said grinning at Sam's face, "Now come on you have to help me hang prom posters." Sam groaned. Quinn smirked and opened the door to see if anyone was looking and slipped out, a moment later Sam followed.

"Who do they think they are fooling?" Puck asked as he and Rachel passed Quinn whose lips were bruised. As was Sam's who waved at them from the end of the hall.

"Finn." Rachel said, "And it is working."

SE

Rachel was down. Everyone knew Finn was bad dancer, but he had never actually hurt someone before. Sam put an arm out for Quinn to go behind him, something that did not go unnoticed by Finn.

"What the hell!" Puck yelled out and went over to Rachel, "You okay Baby?" Puck said and Rachel nodded. Puck led Rachel out of the auditorium. The whole club was glaring at Finn.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Finn said.

"You aren't dancing anywhere near Quinn," Sam said and Mike nodded. He wasn't getting near Tina either. The club took a step away from Finn as if he might hurt someone again.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Finn repeated and this time everyone laughed.

SE

"I don't know about this…" Finn said to Angie as they made copies, "Humiliating Quinn is not what I want."

"Sam will find out what a fake she is, and you will be there to comfort her," Angie told him, "Now we are going to hang these posters over the Prom Queen ones during next period when everyone is in class. The walls need to be covered," Finn looked at the Lucy Caboosey poster in his hand. He had been shocked when Angie showed him that this is what Quinn used to look like. "Don't chicken out now Hudson. Do you want Quinn or not?"

"Yes I want her," Finn said and Angie handed him the tape.

Sam and Quinn were putting up posters too. They had a picture of Finn and Quinn on them and said _Vote Hudson and Fabray_. Sam handed her another poster.

"Do you really think putting up a bunch of posters is going to get you elected?" Sam asked and Quinn glared at him and put out her hand for him to hand her another.

"What do you suggest I do?" Quinn asked and Sam smirked and handed her the posters. Quinn watched as he walked over to a group of girls.

"Hey Ladies," Sam said and they all grinned.

"Hi Sam." They all seemed to say together.

"Can you do me a favor?" Sam asked and the girls nodded, "My friend Quinn there, she is pretty isn't she?" The girls nodded reluctantly. "Well she is running for Prom Queen, can I count on your votes? It would mean a lot to me Ladies." The girls nodded again.

"Thanks," Sam said and kissed the cheek of the girl closest to him. Sam walked back towards Quinn smirking at the squeals coming from the girls.

"That is one way to go," Quinn said taping up another poster. "Going to flirt with every girl to get them to vote for me?"

"If that is what it takes," Sam said and started walking backwards away from her, "See you later, I've got my own campaigning to do." Quinn smiled. He really was the best boyfriend ever, and she would kick any girl's ass who thought they could do more than flirt.

SE

"I know," Puck said as Sam and Puck walked out of English. Rachel was actually making Puck attend classes now. He needed to buckle down if he wanted to get into NYU. Yep Puck was following Rachel to New York. He really liked her; something that Sam loved to tease him about. Someone had tamed Puckzilla.

"Know what?" Sam asked.

"That you and Baby Mama are back together." Puck said and Sam groaned.

"So much for being a secret, and will you please not call Quinn Baby Mama?" Sam said, "Beth is beautiful and I am glad she was born, but desist with the Baby Mama. That is my girlfriend you are talking about."

"Fine," Puck said, "But only because you called Beth beautiful." Sam smiled. She really was, and Rachel, Sam, Quinn, and Puck all had a picture of Beth tucked into their wallets. "Hey is that…Quinn?" Puck was looking at a poster covering Quinn's prom ones. Lucy Caboosey. They were everywhere.

"Shit," Sam said and tore it down. "Puck get them down!" Puck nodded and began to help Sam rip the posters off the walls. There were so many. Sam had gotten quite a few when he saw Quinn running down the hall. Sam stood in front of her and cut her off.

"Who did this?" Quinn said her voice shaking.

"I don't know," Sam said rubbing her back, "Puck can you get them down?"

"Anything to destroy school property I am in," Puck said grinning and continued to take them down. Sam noticed that Rachel, Kurt, and Mercedes had caught on and were ripping posters down too.

"Quinn look," Sam said and nodded towards the Glee kids tearing the posters down, "We all love you. That is what matters." Sam noticed Finn looking at him.

"Just get me out of here." Quinn said and Sam put an arm around her and led her to the choir room. The people laughing stopped when Sam glared at them.

SE

"I always knew I was prettier then you," Santana said. All the Glee Kids were in the choir room trying to comfort Quinn.

"Shut it Lopez!" Rachel said to everyone's surprise, "Be a human being for once, she is very upset about this!"

"Fine," Santana said and looked at her nails, "I promise to vote for her, does that make it better?"

"How did they find out?" Quinn whispered.

"I swear on your life I didn't tell anyone." Sam told her and Quinn nodded believing him. Besides Sam was at Puck's house last night and was in English class when the posters were put up, it couldn't have been him.

"You knew?" Finn asked.

"Of course I knew," Sam snapped back and then looked back at Quinn, "Q? What is my favorite part of you?" Quinn smiled softly.

"My eyes," Quinn said her voice getting stronger.

"Those eyes are all you Quinn," Sam said holding her face in her hands, "All you Babe." Quinn hugged him tightly. Quinn felt someone hug her from behind and she knew it was Rachel. Soon she was in the middle of a huge group hug. Once they let go Quinn wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. Rachel still had an arm around her waist and Quinn leaned on the girls shoulder.

"Wanna sing about it?" Rachel asked and Quinn smiled.

They sang a mash up of _Unpretty/I Feel Pretty_. When Finn broke her nose Rachel had considered getting a nose job, but Puck talked her out of it. The pressure to be beautiful was hard on everyone, boys and girls.

_I feel pretty, but unpretty…_

SE

"We need to find out who did it," Sam said to the group of Glee Boys in front of him. Finn tried to keep his face blank.

"And kick their ass," Puck added.

"Exactly," Sam said and all the boys nodded, "Now the person was good at covering their tracks. Even Lauren couldn't give us an identification and she has cameras everywhere."

"It was me," A voice said from the doorway. The cheerleader Angie stood with her head held high as she admitted her guilt, "I looked at her permanent file."

"Why?" Sam asked. He thought Angie was cool.

"Why do you think Sam?" She asked and Sam nodded in understanding. Angie was trying to get him.

"Did anyone else help you?" Puck asked. No one noticed how her eyes flickered to Finn.

"No," Angie told them, "It was just me. Not that it worked. Quinn's popularity has only gone up, and she still has the guy. I will just have to live with that." Finn smiled softly and Angie walked away. Finn found her later that day.

"Thanks for not telling anyone," Finn said.

"It didn't work," Angie said with a shrug, "I wasn't going to let you lose all your friends because our plan backfired."

"Well thanks." Finn said and Angie nodded and began to walk away, "Hey Ang!" Angie turned around. "What are you doing for prom?" Angie smiled and walked back over.

SE

Sam and Quinn were making out on his bed after their _Born This Way_ performance. He was still wearing his _Trouty Mouth_ shirt and she her Lucy _Caboosey_. Quinn giggled as Sam flipped them over and she was now on top of him. He really was the best kisser ever. His hand was respectively at her waist not grabbing her butt or trying to feel up her boobs. Since Sam was being so great Quinn smirked and guided his hand so it was touching her chest. Quinn laughed as Sam's eyes went wide. His face broke out into a boyish grin.

"You're awesome." Sam said and Quinn laughed again.

**What did you think? Back together!**

**Did you like that Finn and Angie were the ones who put up the posters?**

**Thanks for reviewing and reading!**

**I am not going to go into the whole rumors thing, they have enough drama. **


End file.
